Talk:Sabo
the chapter is in fact out. here's the page Sabo first appears on fully http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/583/12/ --Kingluffy1 02:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Personality The personality section so far draws a lot of conclusions from very little information. I don't see how "taking note of Porchemy having a sword" implies that he is less hardened or less experienced in combat than Luffy and Ace. From what I gathered after reading the chapter, it just seemed that he's pretty insightful. --DeaTh-ShiNoBi 09:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Does ace wears sabo's hat when he is grown up? the hat ace is wearing resembles the hat sabo is wearing. Maby it is the same as the strawhat of luffy? :It doesn't look like the same hat at all... XxKibaxX 14:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : : : sabo's first appearance look at chapter 546's cover. there's sabo with sub title "the power to free slave. The revolutionary army arrives." by Monkey_D_fend : Nicely spotted! Judging from the hair, it certainly could be Sabo all grown up and tall (so proud!), and from the latest chapter it looks like he'll join up with the revolutionaries, but nothing's certain yet. Remember when Luffy exclaimed that he was determined to save Ace, his one and only brother in the whole world? Judging from that, Sabo should be dead in the present storyline - whether that means Dragon took him in without Luffy and Ace's knowing, or whether Sabo actually dies and the popcorn-haired guy on the cover of 546 is a weird coincidence, it's all speculation. Let's hold on and see what Oda pulls next ;) Raikia 00:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Excellent find! I just read Chapter 586 and I was thinking maybe the reason why we didn't know about Sabo until now was because Dragon took him in! This is so exciting! Wow! Thanks for basically confirming it. YazzyDream 01:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Good eye! Just read Ch.586 and then took a look at the Ch.546 cover, could be possible that Sabo is with the Revolutionery army, even if that may not be him on the 546 cover.Chopperdude 12:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :intersting find, but I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions --Kingluffy1 22:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Very Nice find, but I have to disappoint you, in the anime that character is shown with red hair, while Sabo had blonde, and Sabo would have had a hat similar to his. --Ryahoe 24:18, January 14, 2011 Doesn't matter what the animators do. They also originally colored Marco with black hair. SeaTerror 06:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't look like Sabo that much, where is the missing tooth? 12:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) This has been confirmed to be the revolutionary Bunny Joe in the deep blue data book. Jolly Roger Does anybody else notice something strangely "familiar" about Sabo's jolly roger? Don't think to hard about it. I just thought it seemed interesting and wanted to get a consensus on what everyone else might think; also whether or not it's valid enough to be noted on Sabo's page (if it even matters; if not, forget i even said anything). I understand that at this moment it's purely speculative, so please don't lecture me on the speculation rules. Again, I just thought this was of notable interest and wanted a consensus --Kingluffy1 22:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I...don't see anything familiar about it at all. The Pope 22:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It could just be over contemplation due to the new chapter (it happens to the best of us, especially when trying to make connections to somethiing). I thought it looked similar to Ace's ASCE tatoo with the S crossed out like the flag. there's the possibility of a connection, but i do have my doubts, so it's merely speculatory. --Kingluffy1 23:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...you do have a point. Until anything official is stated about it, though, we'll leave it at coincidence. The Pope 23:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I concur --Kingluffy1 23:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought too, only didn't Oda say that the S was only there because the tattoo artist messed up or something? :For the S in Ace's tattoo, it's never been stated but interpreted by most in pre-Sabo Jolly Roger times as a mistake by some artist. With the appearance of Sabo's Jolly Roger, it kinda has indeed changed the view of some towards the tattoo. However, unless there is some explanation saying that the S in Ace's tattoo is in remembrance of Sabo, it's still kinda speculation.Mugiwara Franky 06:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Oda has confirmed in "One Piece - Green Data Book" that the crossed out S in Ace's tatoo refers to Sabo. 14:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Fordie 9:24, December 1, 2010. Speculating? Aren't you guys speculating if Sabo is alive or dead. Currently we can only say, is that he seems to be dead after leaving the island. 05:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hence the: *Age: 10 (Presumed Deceased) next to his age. --KiumaruHamachi 14:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Maybe I'm wrong, but on episode 504 they showed "Dragon" (Monkey D. Dragon) coming back to his ship that was docked on the coast while being questioned by Emporio Ivankov his crewmates exclaim "You! Quickly, bring a doctor! This is an emergency!" since this is only a speculation is might be possible that was Sabo after the wreck he might have washed up on the coast. 03:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Phatom0x0 databook says he's dead, speculating is saying he's alive (I still think he's alive though) I feel you Sewil-bro... 15:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Really Deceased This is from Ace's article. Some time later, Ace finds Luffy lying face down mourning Sabo's death. Does this mean, he really is deceased? --KiumaruHamachi 01:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi While nothing is certain, he appears to have died after Jalmack shot him the second time. However, since his body was never recovered there is still a slim chance he is alive. As for now, we can't be 100% certain, which is why we have "presumed deceased" in his character box. There is the slimmest chance he is alive but given what happened the last time he was seen, he most likely died. Basically it's huge gray area.DancePowderer 03:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well on Ace's page can we put: Ace finds Luffy lying face down mourning Sabo's (presumed) death. KiumaruHamachi 03:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi The fact that the characters instantly acknowledged the event as his death suggests he really did die. Leave it be for now until/unless new information is revealed.DancePowderer 03:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. KiumaruHamachi 03:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi You mean how characters have said somebody was dead and then they were actually alive? That's a terrible suggestion to go by what characters say. SeaTerror 19:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pell is what everyone cringes on whenever off camera deaths happen. One-Winged Hawk 20:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::@Seaterror: Yeah, your right I shouldn't go by what the characters say. --KiumaruHamachi 23:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi The only difference is that Pell didn't die or appear to be dead in a flashback, it happened in the current storyline. He was confirmed to be alive before the arc was over. Sabo is believed to have been dead for ten years. The confirmation for whether or not Pell was alive had a much faster turn-around than Sabo. Pell showed up after a couple days in the current storyline while Sabo has not shown his face for at least ten years. The main difference and problem here is the amount of time that has passed. I still think Sabo's page should be left as is until new information turns up, if it does.DancePowderer 01:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hopefully a brave fan (or databook) will ask or have this question answered. KiumaruHamachi 01:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi The point is it doesn't matter what characters say. A person who is thought to have been dead has come back numerous times in multiple kinds of fiction. SeaTerror 02:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) True. I can't argue with that. --KiumaruHamachi 02:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Goku isn't the best example for this. I mean, that series actually has an afterlife and a way of bringing people back from the dead. One Piece has no known afterlife or way of ressurecting the dead (ignoring Moria for a moment). The plot devices of one series can't be used to justify or explain a slightly different plot device of another. DancePowderer 02:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay ^_^' But anyways: hopefully this is one of those, Manga Characters will reveal ultimate fate or manga ka will reveal it in a SBS. KiumaruHamachi 02:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Sabo is Dead. From a stroytelling standpoint, we are currently being told by Oda that Sabo is dead. Anything else is speculation. Before Akainu killed Ace, there were PLENTY of fans who speculated Ace would die, we were even told this by a "Leak" from someone who got One of Oda's assistants drunk. This "Leak" also successfully predicted like 5 other things including the exact function and name of Ivankov's "Galaxy Wink" before it happened. We didn't edit Ace's page to say "By the way, he's totally gonna die" before he actually died. :::Right now, Sabo is dead to the best of our knowledge. Until Oda sheds some more concrete light on the subject, the information should stay as it is. If/when Oda reveals more information on Sabo, then the article can be changed.DemonRin 02:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, someone got Oda's assistant drunk, I still can't stop laughing at that. But yeah I agree with that person above me. --KiumaruHamachi 02:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Really? Oda said he was dead? Oh wait you mean his characters did. That doesn't mean anything. The characters thought Pell was dead but he survived. SeaTerror 07:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Igaram too. Vivi says he's dead but the truth says not dead. Juracuille 3:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :The thing that is happening with Sabo is exactly like what happened to Igaram and Pell. A story device that Oda, and many other story tellers, use is in function here. First, Oda puts a character into a situation where both the characters and readers believe that the character died. For a certain time, this is the assumed and accepted truth. After several chapters later, Oda then reveals that the character is alive sometimes with an explanation. :Sabo, as far as it can speculated, is probably saddled with this story device. Through the hat scene and various character comments, Oda is saying to the audience indirectly that Sabo died. He is embedding the thought through his storytelling. Though Oda has however alluded to something else with the scene with Dragon, something that may change the thought, he doesn't show the truth as he wants the thought that Sabo died to be the persisting idea among his audience. Doing so is a way to make the story more enjoyable especially when the truth is revealed. :So yeah, if and when Oda decides to reveal the truth, we as the audience will just have to wait and accept the persisting idea set by him, Sabo is dead.Mugiwara Franky 09:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with that. --KiumaruHamachi 11:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi No (significant) character in One Piece has ever died offscreen. Ace and Whitebeard were blatantly obvious. Bellemare was shot in the face. Dr. Hiluluk blew himself up from the inside out. Anyone who we thought "died" offscreen, i.e. Pell, Pagaya, Galley-La and the Franky Family, etc. always ended up just fine. If you still think that Sabo is dead just because his hat is floating in the water and everyone in the story instantly jumped to the conclusion that he's dead (which is what happened with all of the above situations), then you don't know Oda's writing enough. The Pope 15:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I dont think he is dead, because in the recent flash back episodes of the anime, Dragon boards his ship at night after the ancestiral dragon blows up Sabo's ship and is greeted by Ivankov, who looks down and questions him "What is that?" and then he calls for the doctor, so I presume Dragon fished a critically injured Sabo from the water and saved his life.Hammered Sledge 02:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Not Deceased; Alive? :::I'm too lazy to start a new section so I'll continue to add to this: since there a picutre of him at age 20 does that mean he's no longer Presumed Deceased? KiumaruHamachi 12:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :It's just a pic. It's not really definite proof especially considering Ace is alive and running alongside his brothers in it. It maybe a prelude to something or it maybe one of those What if things. Best not to write Sabo's alive since it's not clear.Mugiwara Franky 13:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking: It's Oda's way of saying Sabo's alive. But your right, we should wait. --KiumaruHamachi 13:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :It's definitively a "what would have been situation". Just don't look on Sabo - there's a HUGE hint to that on Ace's arm. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The fact he doesn't have the "S" tattoo and it being crossed out? --KiumaruHamachi 15:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::let's just say he's dead for now ::Sabo is still alive! be observative .. in the anime.. when dragon came back from.. it was mentioned that he brought with him a wounded. :)))) ::This discussion is over 2 years old now. It's been confirmed through One Piece Green that he's dead. The anime doesn't take advantage over the manga, and the anime never said that at all. Let it go. 05:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ace's Tatoo Maybe something should be noted about Ace's tatoo in chapter 596. It spelled correctly as "ACE" as opposed to spelling out "ASCE" with the S crossed out. I don't like to jump to conclusions, but the crossed out S is clearly a reference to Sabo, as the hypothetical situation on the cover of chapter 596 in which Sabo didn't die has no crossed out S (credit to KingLuffy1 for noticing this even before the latest chapter). -- DeaTh-ShiNoBi 10:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oda has confirmed in "One Piece - Green Data Book" that the crossed out S in Ace's tatoo refers to Sabo. 14:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Fordie 9:23, December 1, 2010. Buckle of sabo In anime episode 496 it is seen that sabo's buckle has an royal prestige that describe they are royals!, shall we add it! Stone Roger 07:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) speculation about relationships considering Dragon has not met luffy since he was born and started his famous rebellion* it stands to reason he had no idea about Sabo or Ace being more than just local boys that may possibly hang around with his child and if by somechance Dragon had heard of at least Ace later on in life it is probable he never learnt they were brothers as this remained a hidden fact for most the story until Ace's death (taken by ivanokov's reaction to being told this by Luffy). as such should we alter the relationships page to just mention his meeting with Dragon and the impact he had on Dragon by mentioning the plot and take out the speculations to say that Dragon is Sabo's adoptive bother's, Luffy's, biological father. A Fact believed unknown to either person during any meeting. this allwos for a quick alteration if any concrete evidence that Dragon knew who he was comes out *(ok minimum prior to luffy having ability to form a memory as a at best case scenario) 18:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sabo is dead No more need to be safe, it's written here that he died in the incident as confirmed by JapaneseOPfan. Yeah, we actually saw that happen.. Hmm... Do you really think every Japanese-speaking people from the fandom would have overlooked this crucial info for more than one year? I highly doubt it. The wording is really important here. Maybe it is written from the point of view of Luffy, or something like that. I would like to have more detail about this. We need an exact translation.... 19:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It was only a panel so maybe they did and I believe the whole Sabo theory was born among the English users... the databook was released yesterday in Italy, and there it was written that "Sabo was bombarded by the Celestial Dragons and lost his life" (here), so since I don't trust that much the Italian adaption I asked Jopie to confirm this and she did, you can ask her or Klobis for another opinion. Can we get a direct translation of the Japanese? I won't believe this for a second unless Oda says it himself. I'm guessing it was a flub from the Italian translators. The Pope 03:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Leviathan 89 said he had JapaneseOPfan confirm what it said in Japanese. He's dead. 03:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) He's dead... according to Green book. --Klobis 14:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Still see no proof SeaTerror 07:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Then get your eyes checked and look at the pic at the beginning of the thread. 18:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Cause you cant read japanese SeaTerror.. Wtf?! Let's not start talking rude to each other, klobis and jopie confirmed what I read in the official Italian adaptation, so it's confirmed. There really is still no evidence. You're saying everybody missed what the databook said for such a long time. SeaTerror 02:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, people missed it. Then someone caught it and we're making use of that. 02:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sea, the evidence is the text in the image above (taken from green of course), there it says that Sabo lost his life. Jopie and klobis confirmed this, I also read the same in the Italian version, if you buy the English version (I don't know if there is one) I bet you will found the same. The myth was probably born among the English fans. I still think it's a red herring (and Klobis seems to be thinking along these lines too), but what I (and other speculators) think is irrelevant. We have to follow what official material says. (Duh!) Do you guys think I'm going to believe some sort of Databook, which hasn't even been released(and probably never will be) here where I live? Besides, what evidence do you have that all the information in the Databooks is true? Until Oda himself confirms it in either SBS, an interview, or the manga itself, I'm not going to believe anything. 21:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hate to break it to you buddy, but Databooks are created for the sole purpose in filling in the "blank" spots in One Piece (e.g. names, birthdays etc.). Plus I think Oda writes them himself... PhoenixRising101 11:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, more often than not, it's the assistants who write them in general, not just in the case of One Piece. But the mangaka gives them the information himself as well as specific instructions about what to do with it and how to present it. 14:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Oda may have done this on purpose. I read chinese, not japanese. But from what I can tell, the Green book narrates that he was hit by a bomb from the Noble and lost his life. ''This does not fill any gap, simply repeats what occured in the manga. So I think this line is a summary of the information we have up to this point, not a statement of what's absolutely true. It's devious on Oda's part, but putting the page there serves to bring Sabo to the reader's consciousness and allows him to surprise us later on... - Sf2 The databook said he died, people in the manga said he died. He remains dead until said otherwise. End of story. 00:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sabo alive? Look at the cover of chapter 668. There are three cups possibly fill with sake. Maybe it's a hint from Oda that Sabo is still alive? First, sign your posts with four ~'s. Second, no. He's not alive. It's been proven in Green. Thinking he's still alive is really stupid. Anybody who says he is is stupid. 05:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The green book said he died, not that he is dead. He could have died and came back to life with Ivankovs hormones. With so many clues and foreshadowing, you cannot say either way. That isn't how Ivankov's power works. Also scroll up and read. There are many people who think it was just a red herring anyway. Also databooks aren't written by mangaka but by their assistants. SeaTerror 19:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) no matter how i look at it i still think sabo is alive .................DCNR (talk) 17:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) People who say Sabo is dead because of this ''data book or w/e is stupid, that book is not made by Oda therefore whoever said he is dead in it is just going by what happened as kids. Sabo is not dead since he has an important role in OP, u will all see soon. 22:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) First off, it's people are stupid. Saying people is stupid only makes yourself look as such. You don't know how databooks work, do you? True, they are not written by Oda, but he does decide what goes in it and the books have to go through his approval. And what, may I ask, is Sabo's'' "important role in OP"? As far as I can tell, getting his ass blown up was him finishing his role. So, unless you can be way more specific about why you're in denial, I say you're full of crap. Next time you want to challenge the credibility of something, I suggest doing your homework beforehand so that you don't look like an even bigger version of what you're calling people, ok junior? 22:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Unlock please I need to replace a .jpg, unlock please. I'll get the rest of the jpgs on the page so we, so we don't have to unlock this again later. 15:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Signs of Sabo still alive *The 3 sake cups right below Portgas D. Ace's name, symbolism for their brotherhood **Questioned on SBS **Oda's response to that on SBS *Chapter 589, Dragon went to see the ceremony where Sabo died, and the crew gets shocked over something he's holding, or a wound. Basically I think he should still be in the category as there's lots of signs on him still might be alive. No. Databook says he's dead, that's confirmed. This isn't Monet. 08:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm skeptical of the databook, and really only because of the fact that it never got an exact translation. It has to say more than "he died", you know? If that got cleared up, then it would be easier for every side. 09:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) It was from the perspective of the the character's, what they believed, not what actually happened. I remember that being said somewhere, but without an exact translation here on the wiki, we don't have a for sure answer of that either. 09:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :What are you talking about? The point here is Oda '''wants' to make us believe Sabo is dead. It doesn't matter if he is actually alive, we have to stick to what was told in the manga and that is "Sabo is dead". For example, Ace turned out to be Rufy's adoptive brother, we should then literally doubt everything in the manga because "there is a chance of a plot twist", that's absurd. I agree 100% with Leviathan, One piece wiki is not a wiki for us to write what we think or what we predicd.. Is a wiki based on FACTS ONLY. 13:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) So Sabo is dead,end of the converstion. 14:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sabo is dead? People say he is dead because the green book says so, what page on the green book does it say this? I can't find it anywhere, I honestly don't think it is true. 05:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Look at the "Sabo is dead" section on this talk page, the only picture there. The letters are written in Japanese though, so not my fault if you can't get anything out of it. Hope that helps. WU out - 06:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it said "Sabo lost his life" and that it didnt say "he died". Losing his life can have several meanings, for example: "He lost his old life". Losing a life does not always mean that someone died. Correct me if I'm wrong Omxz (talk) 09:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) OMXZ One Piece Green: Secret_Pieces is a data book. Data books contain actual facts not ambiguos or vague information. 10:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC)